Doctor Who: The Script
by Fishcustard-cookie
Summary: This is a script about the first adventure of the 13th Doctor and his companion Charlotte. Adventurous, funny and full of fluffy, blue Aliens. For four actors.


Doctor Who Script

Part 1: Charlotte

The face of a girl appears in the screen, the room in which she stands is not to see. She is filming herself with the camera and grinning. "Hi Mum. Hey Dad. It´s me, Charlotte. For you, the last time we have seen is only a day ago, but for me it is almost three weeks", she laughs,"You must think I´m nuts. But I´m ok, I am even better than ok. The Doctor has promised me to send this video with some time-traveller-e-mail-system-thingy. Oh, right...you don´t know him. I think I tell you everything from the beginning..."

The intro music starts playing. The intro starts.

The intro ends.

It´s a nice day. The sun is shining, the grass is green and some trees are standing in the background. The camera shows first the sky and wents slowly down and stops at eye level. A noise fills the air and out of nowhere a blue box appears. Out of the box steps young man, short black hair, protruding ears, a long black coat, brown chinos, white shirt with black stripes and brown shoes. It is the Doctor in his 13th regeneration. He looks to the left and to the right and scans his environment with a glowing stick, a sonic screwdriver. The buzzing of the apparatus fills the air and vanishes again. The man looks at the sonic and smiles. He puts it back in his pocket and walks away, hands in his coat pockets.

In a near village Charlotte, sits in a chair which stands in the garden of her house. She holds a glass with lemonade in her one hand and a book in her other. Her headphones are on and she nods rhythmically to the music. Suddenly a loud noise disturbs the silence, like something big has fallen to the ground. Charlotte slowly puts her lemonade down, slides her headphones from her head and looks in the direction of the sound. "What was that?", she asks herself and stands up. She lies the book and the music-player with the headphones at the chair and walks out of the screen.

Charlotte walks trough a forest and looks around. Suddenly there is another sound. It sounds like someone or something is growling. The sound is getting louder and louder. Charlotte stand complete still and turns sharp to the left as something rustles only a few meters away from her. A creature steps from behind a tree into the sunlight. It´s a from the toes to his head covered in blue fur. It has the shapes of a human and looks like a man who is wearing a blue, furry full-body suit. Two large eyes are at the top of the head. The one is red the other green. The thing makes another growling sound and steps in Charlottes direction.

The Doctor is strolling trough the same forest. He is whistling some melodies and looking around. Suddenly a scream of a girl sounds from not to far away. The Doctor looks in the direction of the scream and starts running, his coat waves in the wind. The camera turns a little bit after him, then stops and he runs out of the screen.

The blue, furry thing holds Charlotte with both fingerless hands at her shoulders. She struggles but the thing is too strong. Suddenly the buzzing of the sonic screwdriver fills the air. The blue thing puts his hands at his hands and makes a strangled sound. Charlotte kicks it and runs away. The camera follows her as suddenly the Doctor appears, running and the sonic high in the air. They both almost run in each other. Charlotte points in the direction where the blue thing is and screams: "Look-out! There is a blue, furry something that has tried to kill me!" The Doctor grins: "Blue, furry something? Sounds exiting!" He runs in the direction Charlotte has pointed. Charlotte stand still, hands in the air, mouth open with a confused facial expression. The camera shows the direction in which the Doctor has disappeared. His head pops out from behind a tree:"I´m the Doctor! Are you coming or what?" And he pops his head behind the tree again. Charlotte shouts after him:"I´m Charlotte! And why should I go back to something that tries to kill me?!" The voice of the Doctor sounds from a little farther away:"Because it is fun!" Charlotte stands a few seconds with a blank expression, then she shrugs her shoulders and says: "Yeah, maybe he is right..." She runs after him.

Charlottes face is again filling the screen. "Not everyone runs back to something like this blue thing. But it was blue, furry and somehow it doesn´t looked like it is from this planet", she makes a duck face, "I was curios, don´t judge me!"

The Doctor scans his surroundings, Charlotte runs to him. It is the same place where the furry alien has attacked Charlotte, but the thing is nowhere to see. Charlotte stops in front of the Doctor and puts her hands at her hips:" Sooo...where is Mr. Furry?" The Doctor, looking at his sonic, answers without looking up:"Not her any more." Charlotte sighs and rolls her eyes: "I can see this Doctor...By the way, Doctor Who?" The Doctor looks sharp up. He steps one steps closer to her and looks at her. Then he smiles and answers:" Just the Doctor. And you Charlotte? What are you doing here?" "Just walking around, kicking blue alien things...is it alien right?" The Doctor tilts his head to the left: "And why do you think it is alien?" Charlotte puts a thinking face on:" Never seen something like that, nowhere on this world. So it´s from another, right?" " Afinadamente!", he claps his hands togheter, "We have an disappeared furry alien, which leaves some strange substances", he looks at the sonic," Yup, really strange. Okeeey, wan´t to search an alien?" Charlotte smiles: "That would be awesome!"

Again Charlottes face fills the screen: "Haha, if I have known that a simple question, causes that I get to know an crazy man..." The voice of the Doctor sounds from the background:" Not only a question. Only special people ask this question. And I take only the best! And how long do you want to record this message for your parents! You are sitting there for almost thirty minutes! " Charlotte turns her head back:" Shut up! I´m finished when I´m finished!", she turns her head back to face the camera again," Yes, that´s him. He never shuts up..." Again the voice from the Doctor in the background:"Oi! I´m right here, you know!?" Charlotte grins: "See?"

A dark room, only lighted with dim light. The camera shows first a closet door, then it swings away from the door, to the middle of the room. Two of the blue aliens are standing there. Some lights are blinking in the background. The one creature says in a deep voice:" Are you sure?" The other answers in a high voice: "Yes, completely sure! I have seen it. I have seen the power crystal! She has it! We just need to bring her here and we can go home!" "Home! After all this years we can go home! Bring the girl here! And hurry!" The other furry alien nods, turns around and walks away.

The Doctor and Charlotte are wandering trough the forest. "Really?" , Charlotte asks looking at the Doctor, brows furrowed. "You have two hearts? And a spaceship? What alien are you?" The Docotr scratches his ear: "Time Lord." Charlotte laughs: "Isn´t this name a little bit pompous?" The Doctor shrugs his shoulders. A roar sounds from somewhere before them. One of the furry aliens runs to them, some sort of high-technologie-gun in his hand. Charlotte puts an innocent face on and says: "Found it!" The Docotr waves: "Hey! An Trioterialias! Haven´t seen one of you in a long time!" The Trioterialias stops in front of them and holds up the gun. The smile on both there faces vanishes. The Docotr asks in low, dangerous voice: " What do you want?!" The blue alien answers: "I want her!", and points with the gun at Charlotte, which has putted her hands in the air. She looks confused: "What?!" "We need her live energy to feed our ship. And we need the power crystall from here! I am taking her with me!" The Doctor answers in a calm voice:"No." The thing looks at him: "What have you said!" The Doctor screams, now really angry: "NO! You are not taking her with you, only to suck out her live!" The thing laughs evil: "Then I just kill you and take her with me!" It points with the gun at the Doctor, but he disarms it quickly with his sonic. The thing roars loud out of anger and runs directly towards the Doctor. It tries to punch the Doctor, but he dodges away. The thing only manages to beat the sonic screwdriver out of his hand. The thing carrys on to punch in the Doctors direction. Charlotte runs to the sonic, which is lying at the earth. She picks it up and shouts:" Catch!" The Doctor turns around and gets the sonic directly in his face. He falls to the ground and Charlotte says quietly: "Oops...sorry!"

Again Charlottes face. She laughs. The voice of the Doctor sounds again in the background:" By the way.. Why have you knocked me out with my sonic!" Charlotte is laughing harder. She turns her head around and says: "I thought you will catch it!" The Doctor mumbles something in the background.

The thing is hunting Charlotte. She is running away from it, first trough forest, then through streets. Suddenly a hand grabs her and pulls her behind a corner. It´s a person in a hoodie, the hood covers the face. The person puts a finger to her lips and says: "Shhh!" Charlotte only nods. The blue alien runs further, not noticing Charlotte and the hooded person. Charlotte looked after the thing, until it disappears behind a corner. She turns around only to see that the person has vanished. There is only a sheet of paper, with the writing: " Don´t look in the mirror!"

Yay, part one is finished! Hope it has turned out good.


End file.
